gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bloody Lafitte
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Francis Brigade page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Sea Guardian (Talk) 07:33, August 23, 2010 Cursing. Continue cursing on this wiki and you will be banned. I deleted your blog because of the swear words. what sware words ya jerk watch it quit talking trash i didnt say ANYTHING BAD!!!!!! quit messing with my stuff god u ppl really have issues! Oh no you dont! XD - Grabs Cockwork Repeater from Jean/Tom and breaks it in half - What do you mean ' Im gonna kill you Richard....... IM GONNA KEEL YOU!! '? What did i do? ( Other than make a joke about your name ) lol its good to see your back online! This is a great site! Check out my page by clicking on my username ( Captaingoldvane2 ). Check out my Pirate's Page, or check out Green's Page. Captaingoldvane2 17:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) What did I do to you Hey, watch it, I didn't do anything to you so whats your problem huh. I don't hate anything except cold weather, and plants, so watch what you say other wise you will get banned. An I rather not banned anyone here on teh wiki, but I will if I have to. Sea Guardian u guys have issues dont u post that on my chat page i didnt do now dang cursing hush you From, Jean Lafitte Page Owner HIYA TOM TOM *eats Tom's hat* Can I still call you Tom Tom? I like Tom Tom better than saying Jean. Because I like better, better than worse, because worse is always worse then better. You catch my drift? CharlotteHeartstealer 16:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Btw Btw... i was just gonna tell you that Billy Deleted Renegade Empire. He made a new EITC Guild called Elite Co. Army. And i get to be head of army :) xD :D!!!!!!!!! Lord Davy Menace is the only other member. And also guess what.. John is a lvl 6! And if you hurry and join you can be a kewl EITC Rank too! Your currently the only member is Renegade Empire. Cheers! 21:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Fool fool u r to think i join...... eitc????? u got some majors issues man u shall pay dearly at the hands of the court for joining an eitc guild.... Spy Are you talking about Macmorgan? I'm not exactly sure whether he's a spy or not, but I'll look into it. We have about 30 or so spies with Leon XD (our spies) ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the Brethren Court Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Semi - inactive. I don't make any "large" edits. Anymore, Game keeps crashing .Benjamin Macmorgan Giveaway -- Bot 15:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi tom :)